Smokey
Smokey *'Model Type:' Snorkel Vintage *'Number': 513 *'Designer:' Chevrolet *'License Number': SMK-513 *'Occupation': Firefighter Smokey is a big brave red fire engine who puts out fires on Sodor. Bio Smokey first worked at the Sodor Fire Department and was first to hear that Wellsworth Sheds was on fire, so he races off with Snorkel and Snozzle to put it out. When they're done, they'll pack up and go home for a rest after he says: "By either way sir you're somewhat very very naughty." Persona Smokey could always use his courage while putting out fires. He often likes to race to the rescue and there is nothing better while doing teamwork. His bravery puts in his heartful mind which makes him a proud fire engine for being brave to the core. He's always part of the Sodor Rescue Squad Team. Basis Smokey is based upon a 1966 Chevrolet Snorkel Vintage Fire Engine with an elevating ladder control on the left side and a short extension ladder. Since the twelfth/thirteenth series, Smokey is loosely based on a Volvo FL6 Fire Engine or a MAN Fire Engine, but the same shape. Livery Smokey is painted red all over with yellow lining painted horizontally. He wears the logo "Sodor Fire Dept." on the sides of his doors. Since Rescue Squad on Sodor, he joins the Sodor Rescue Squad wearing the logo "Rescue Squad Smokey" which is the same badge. Appearences Thomas & Friends: Continued * Series 1: Thomas Meets His New Friends Specials * The Trouble With Trains 3 (debut) Voice Actors *Tom Hanks - (Series 1 to Series 8) *Kyle MacLachlan - (Series 9, onwards) Trivia * Smokey has been modified for use on Sodor. In his cab, he has the steering wheel set on the right hand. * Smokey was the first American fire engine to be introduced in the spin-off television series. * Smokey has a windscreen with transparent eyes. This is presumably so that he can have a better view while driving. * Unlike Roy from Robocar Poli, Smokey is the only fire engine wearing a firefighter's hat but squished. ** In the pilot series, his roof is black. In the final cut, his roof is red. * Smokey has had a few modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** The Trouble With Trains 3 and Series 1: *** He has horns added on the sides on top of the roof. He toots his horns whether there's emergency. *** He is given eyes on his windshield and a mouth on his bumper instead of a face. *** He gains his eyebrows on his wipers. *** He shares the same siren sounds with Jupiter from Fireman Sam. **** In the pilot series, he had a traditional wail/yelp siren (which most brigades started using from the mid 90’s and still use today), but in the original series onwards, it was replaced with old two tone horns. *** The radio is located on his nose. ** Series 13: *** His cab had a facelift which incorporates; red roof, new headlamps, a yellow strip and 2 strobe lights either side of the grille. **** However, his grille on the bumper represents his moustache. ** Storm the Castle: *** He gained six strobe lights on his entire front, lattice frame on his windshield to represent shutter shades, black snowplow with yellow wasp stripes, jet engines on the sides of his ends, mudguards over his wheels and a ghost flamejob around his front. * He is driven by Justin Furneaux along with Rafael James. * His registration, SMK-513 represents his same name which was albeit shortened. * Tom Hanks greatly uses the voice he used for voicing The Conductor from The Polar Express for him. * Kyle MacLachlan uses the voice he used for voicing Bill Andersen from Inside Out for him. * According to the concept designs, Smokey is originally planned to be a Dennis SS131 Fire Truck. Gallery Smokey'sBasis.jpg|Smokey's Basis Category:Non Rail Vehicles Category:Fire Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles